Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs) are increasingly being used for commercial applications. Examples include, but are not limited to, inspections of railway lines, inspection of electrical power lines, monitoring of quarry sites and construction sites. Larger than consumer UAVs, commercial UAVs are commonly powered by, but not limited to, batteries. Currently, the primary limitation of the range and capabilities for commercial UAVs is battery technology. With the latest breakthroughs and higher power densities, UAVs are capable of up to around 30 minutes of flight with a useable payload. Current UAVs require manual exchange of said power systems, requiring a man in the loop for every flight. While rendering the UAV effective for consumer use, battery technology and the automation of exchanging them is the key limiting factor to the commercial realization and wide-spread use of UAVs.